


Terminé

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Regret
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Je suis désolé pour ce qu’est arrivé jusqu’à présent, Yuto. Je suis désolé si je ne t’ai jamais fait comprendre ce que je ressentais, et si je t’ai fait souffrir tandis que j’essayais de... bien, de mettre de l’ordre dans ma vie. Mais tout ce qui a été a été, et je ne peux faire rien pour me faire pardonner, je peux seulement essayer d’être mieux pour toi maintenant, parce que c’est toi que je veux, et personne d’autre. »
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Terminé

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Terminé**

Hikaru était allongé dans son lit.

Yuto, à ses côtés, dormait encore, et le plus vieux s’était mis à le caresser lentement un bras, doucement, parce qu’il ne se réveillait pas.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, et il se sentait plutôt redevable envers le plus jeune pour tout ce qu’il avait dû supporter pendent le premier période de sa relation.

Yuto s’était sacrifié pour lui, il s’était tenu à l’écart, en attente que Hikaru résoudrait ses problèmes, qu’il décidait de vouloir être avec lui, qu’il le choisissait.

Yaotome s’était toujours excusé pour ce qu’il avait dû souffrir, et il l’avait remercié mille fois pour l’avoir attendu pendant tout ce temps, mais il avait toujours l’impression de ne faire assez pour lui.

Il lisait encore une sorte d’inquiétude dans le regard du plus jeune quand Hikaru lui parlait de Yabu, et il savait qu’il n’était pas totalement confiant, qu’il ne pouvait pas l’être, parce qu’il ne lui avait jamais donné raison de l’être.

Il s’agita lentement dans le sommeil, en allant à la rencontre de sa main et en souriant, inconsciemment, avant d’ouvrir les yeux.

« Bonjour. » murmura-t-il, en se déplaçant légèrement vers lui, parce qu’il le pouvait caresser mieux.

« Bonjour. » répondit Hikaru, en mettant un bras autour de sa taille et en le serrant, et après il mit les lèvres contre son cou, en respirant son odeur.

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant quelques minutes, et après le plus vieux parla encore.

« Vas-tu rester ici aujourd’hui aussi ? » demanda-t-il, plein d’espérance.

Nakajima soupira, en s’asseyant et en se regardant autour, d’un air un peu perdu.

« Je n’ai plus rien de vaguement propre à me mettre, Hikka. Je dois rentrer à la maison pour prendre des vêtements propres. Et laver ceux-ci. Et peut-être aussi faire un peu de ménage, tant que j’y suis. » il ajouta, en grimaçant.

Hikaru hocha la tête, pensif. Ensuit il s’approcha autre fois à lui, en appuyant le menton sur son épaule.

« C’est vrai, tu pourrais prendre tes vêtements. » il commença, en murmurant. « Tu pourrais les prendre tous. Et les porter ici. »

Le plus jeune se crispa sous son toucher, et il lui prit quelques seconds avant de se retourner.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda-t-il, tout bas, presque comme s’il ne voulait pas croire à ce qu’il venait d’entendre.

« Je veux… je veux savoir si tu veux emménager avec moi, Yu. »

Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux, en souriant d’une façon automatique.

« Alors il est sérieux. » il commenta, en s’agenouillant sur le matelas en face d’Hikaru, en prenant distraitement sa main entre les siennes, avec le regard typique de qui essaye de retenir l’euphorie.

Hikaru rit, en hochant la tête.

« Ouais, il est sérieux. » il le rassura, et après il soupira. « Je suis désolé pour ce qu’est arrivé jusqu’à présent, Yuto. Je suis désolé si je ne t’ai jamais fait comprendre ce que je ressentais, et si je t’ai fait souffrir tandis que j’essayais de... bien, de mettre de l’ordre dans ma vie. Mais tout ce qui a été a été, et je ne peux faire rien pour me faire pardonner, je peux seulement essayer d’être mieux pour toi maintenant, parce que c’est toi que je veux, et personne d’autre. » il reprit son souffle, en rougissant. « Je te désire, Yuto. Je te désire comme un copain, je te désire comme un amant, je te désire comme camarade et... » il s’efforça de retourner à le regarder. « Et je te désire comme celui que j’aime. » il termina, résolu.

Yuto ne dit rien d’autre.

Il se serra contre lui, en embrassant doucement son cou et en hochant la tête, et il laissa que c’était suffisant comme réponse.

Hikaru lui serra dans les bras, en se sentant soudainement heureux.

Il savait qu’il n’allait pas être simple, et qu’il allait devoir s’engager pour faire oublier ces mois à Yuto, parce qu’il le pouvait pardonner, et l’aimer sans qu’il avait des sombres sur eux.

Hikaru pouvait le faire.

Pour la première fois, il allait le rendre et se rendre heureux.


End file.
